


Coffee and Hope (JaeheexReader)

by AbsMarie14



Series: Mystic Messenger Reader Oneshots [6]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsMarie14/pseuds/AbsMarie14
Summary: Some Jaehee fluff for your V-day celebrations. ^^
Relationships: Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger)/Reader
Series: Mystic Messenger Reader Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417531
Kudos: 3





	Coffee and Hope (JaeheexReader)

**Author's Note:**

> First in the Valentine's Day prompts off of the Mystic Messenger amino: "Coffee Date." I chose Jaehee, for obvious reasons. Enjoy! <3

It was nearing Valentine’s Day and you were feeling a bit lonely. It seemed that every one of your friends had plans for the weekend and couldn’t hang out or even speak to you. So you decided to log in to the RFA chatroom in hopes that one of your fellow members would be online. 

**[(Y/n) has entered the chatroom]**

**(Y/n): Hello? Is anyone online?**

You waited a few minutes, scouring MeTube on your laptop as you waited. Finally, a little ding sounded from your phone and you saw that someone had entered the chatroom. 

**[Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom]**

**Jaehee: Hello (y/n). ^^ I have good news!**

**Jaehee’s message made you smile and you closed the MeTube video so that you could focus on the conversation with her. After all, you’d always had a little crush on the brunette secretary.**

**(Y/n): Hey Jaehee! What’s going on? ^^**

**Jaehee: Mr. Han is allowing me to take off early for Valentine’s Day this year…**

Then she sent one of her cute, smiley emojis with yellow flowers surrounding it, emphasizing her happiness at the idea of getting time off of work. Which made you happy, as well. Jaehee rarely got time off from her fast-paced job...and it also left her free on Valentine’s Day…

**(Y/n): That’s great! Any special plans for the day? Maybe we should go and grab a cup of coffee to celebrate…!**

The time that it took Jaehee to send a response was agonizing; your heart pounded in your chest, fearful that she would reject you. So you watched the screen anxiously, trying to remain hopeful, yet realistic. 

**Jaehee: I’d love to, (y/n). ^^ We haven’t seen one another since the last party.**

So the date--if you could call it that--was set for Valentine’s Day at around one in the afternoon. You would meet Jaehee at her favorite coffee shop a few blocks away from C&R International. 

Thankfully, the week passed by quickly and you found yourself walking into the Bean Brew. You'd decided to wear your favorite outfit, one that was cute and comfy all the same. As your eyes scanned the tables, you searched for Jaehee's familiar short hair and glasses. 

"(Y/n), over here!" 

Your head snapped in the direction of the warm voice and you smiled. "Jaehee!" You quickly hurried over to the waving secretary, then sat across from her. You couldn't help but admire her as you did so; she just looked so pretty, as usual. And like she'd said in the chatroom, the two of you hadn't seen one another in several months. "I'm so glad to see you. This is way overdue." 

Jaehee nodded eagerly, brown eyes creasing slightly as she grinned. "I agree. You look lovely today, by the way." 

Your heart hammered in your chest at the compliment and your cheeks felt extremely warm. “Thank you, Jaehee. I was just thinking the same about you.” Even though you were a bit flustered, you managed to give the compliment without stuttering; you were sure that your blush was obvious, however. 

But the thing that gave you hope? Jaehee blushed, as well.


End file.
